Fur and Metal
by MouseDragon
Summary: Written at the request of a friend. Sunstreaker gets captured, only to be rescued by... A talking ferret? Chaos, Laughter and Cuteness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know. Another fic when Im not done with all my other fics, but this one has a purpose! I promise! This fic is written BY REQUEST! Yes, I actually got a comission to write a fanfic! Granted, Im not getting paid for it, but its for my bestest buddy Yip Yap. Yes, Yip Yap. His real name is Kale, but I met him at Fanime in San Jose three years ago and we've been bestest buddies since (( He's a CAT BOI! SQUEE! )) Since he and I are both obsessed with all things FURRY, I have no problem writing this lovely bit of fic here. So, Yip Yap, as promised, I give you... Fur and Metal. I'LL SEE YOU AT FANIME! Love, Pocky and Horny Cat Girls, Hypersqueak Mousedragon. Disclaimer: I dont own transformers. Margo Jinx, however, is an OC, belonging to Yip Yap. I am using her with permission. Please do not steal her! I HAVE A FRYING PAN! AND WAFFLES! P.S- The idea is mine however and your welcome to use it... Because the idea of a genetically altered ferret finding an autobot is just too fun.

Chapter ONE- In which Sunstreaker encounters something odd and much chaos ensues...

Sunstreaker was bolted down to a table. He wasnt particularly happy about this, but he had decided to make the best of it, since he was pretty sure his brother was going to kill the people who held him captive. Boy was Optimus gonna be pissed. As a human scientist walked passed he called out to her.

"HEY! Fleshy thing! Your kinda cute! Wanna play a game?"

The scientist looked at him funny "No."

Sunstreaker grinned and repeated "No" in english, then spanish, japanese, lithuanian, greek, dutch, german, tongan, korean, french, latin, swahilli and czechlslavakian, before repeating it in Cybertronian and every other alien language he could think of. 

The scientist, pretty much convensed like the rest of the scientists that the autobot they had captured must have a virus or a glitch of some sort, sighed heavily and walked away, once again leaving him alone.

A musical giggle drew Sunstreaker's attention to the right corner of the room. The sound had come from the cage he had seen there the day he had come back online after being hit with the strange looking weapon the humans had fired at him two days ago. He tried to get his head around enough to see what was inside, only to find the table wouldnt let him move that far. Curiously, he spoke, wondering if the person inside the cage would answer back.

"Hello thing in a cage!"

To his suprise, the voice that responded sounded like a very angry young human child. "Not a thing metal man!"

Sunstreaker grinned, thinking perhaps his stay here wouldnt be as boring as he thought "If your not a thing, what are you?"

The voice replied "Person! Called Margo.Your name?"

Sunstreaker, pleased with where this was going "Sunstreaker. Im a person too."

Margo, sounding desprete "Please help Sunstreaker person!"

Sunstreaker, throwing himself against the shackles that held him down to demonstrate "Would if I could, I'm stuck too."

Margo "I get you unstuck, you help?"

Sunstreaker, staring at the ceiling with a grin "Sure. But I dont think you can get me unstuck, these shackles are solid steel."

To his suprise, he heard the sound of the cage door creaking open. He then heard strange little scratching noises, the sound of claws scraping against something and suddenly he was face to face with the weirdest creature he had ever seen. It was smaller then an optic, its long body covered in thick tannish white fur, with black paws and a black streak across its beady black eyes, which stared at him in almost an eerie manner. It took him seconds to realize he was looking at an animal of some sort. Things got stranger, when the little thing smiled, revealing a mouth full of jagged little teeth and spoke with the same voice he had spoken to before.

Margo, twitching her ears "Hello metal man!"

He stared "Ok... What exactly are you?"

Margo the ferret, still smiling "Was a ferret. Not now. What are you?"

Sunstreaker "Autonomus Robotic Organism... "

Margo looked thoughtful for a moment, then squeaked "Giant Metal Man"

Sunstreaker, chuckling "Yeah, that works too..."

The little creature nodded her furry little head and Sunstreaker couldnt help but smile. As strange as she was, she was undeniably cute.

Margo, sounding determined "I get you unstuck, you get me out. Take me with where you go. Deal?"

Sunstreaker, curious now to see exactly what she had planned "Deal."

In a flash she was gone, the sounds of wires being ripped apart clearly heard and suddenly, to Sunstreakers amazement, the shackles holding him released. She appeared moments later with several bits of frayed wire in her mouth, grinning triumphantly. "Worked! We go now?" Sunstreaker got up, careful not to crush the little ferret and looked around, before looking down at the tiny creature in utter amazement and holding out his hand, palm up for her to climb into. "Sure... How do we get past the gaurds?"

Margo curled up in the center of his hand "That your problem! I get you unstuck, you get me out."

Sunstreaker nodded "Ok then. First thing we gotta do is find the door."

Margo "Right hallway! Go left, break down door, is desert outside."

Sunstreaker couldnt wait to tell his twin about this one as he headed in the direction the "ferret" had mentioned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 HYPER SQUEE! I played with a ferret today! Ferrety goodnesses are muchly cute and squeaky and they smell weird... But I like them. So, here you are. Chapter 2. Yes, I know, this chapter is pathetically short. Im sorry. I have so much to do today... Busy busy.

Chapter 2! In which much cuteness is had and Sunstreaker decides that ferrets are evil.

Sunstreaker was tearing across the desert in his alt mode. Inside said alt mode, something that had never happened before, was in the process of happening.

Struggling to not swerve, Sunstreaker spoke through the speakers, his voice barely a gasp as he felt her climbing around inside his dash "M...Margo...Th...Thats not a good...Place...Fo...For you..."

The ferret chittered and nibbled on the wires wrapped around his steering column experimentally "Curious!"

Sunstreaker, very close to losing control of his ability to steer straight "M...Margo... I can...Feel that"

He shuddered as he felt her tiny, tickly little paws climbing all over his internals, then sighed with relief as she dropped to his floor and climbed onto his drivers seat.

Margo, grinning "Awww! You ticklish metal man?"

Sunstreaker smirked "Dont get any ideas"

The ferret grinned and dramatically sunk her teeth into the side of his leather seat. The resulting swerve and loud squeal caused her to giggle as she rolled around on his seat.

Sunstreaker, whining "HEY! Watch the leather your hairy monster!"

Margo hissed at him, baring her teeth at the steering wheel

Sunstreaker, grinned "Oh boy, dont you look scary! Lookit me, Im trembling on my chassis."

Sunstreaker came flying into base so fast, he almost sent Ironhide crashing to the floor as the old warrior tried dodge being struck by him, swerving recklessly into Ratchet's medbay, horn blaring as his door popped open. Ratchet simply stared at the furry little ...thing... that was dangling from his steering wheel... By her teeth. Ironhide came charging in and stopped in mid bellow as his optics met the same sight.

Sunstreaker, his voice tiny and strained as he shuddered almost violently "H...He...Help...M...Me"

The unmistakeable sound of Ironhide and Ratchet laughing echoed through the base.

-Three hours later-

Sideswipe "So... What the slag is it?"

Ratchet "Its called a Ferret. They are a native earth species, simaliar to a weasel. She appears to have been genetically mutated, hieghtening her intellegance and lifespan"

Sunstreaker "Its evil."

Optimus, looking down at the little ball of fur asleep on the overstuffed pillow they had gotten for her and smiling "I dont know. I think she's cute."

Bumblebee, chirping "I agree with Optimus. She's adoreable. Can we keep her?"

Sunstreaker, optics widening with horror "SLAG NO! Ironhide! Shoot it!"

Ironhide grinned "No."

They all stared at the weapons specialist, amazed that he actually said no when being asked to blow something up. He just grinned at them. "I think she's cute too."

Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee shared a laugh while Sideswipe scowled and Sunstreaker whined and Ironhide gently reached out to pet the ferret with a finger. Everyone went silent as the ferret sank her teeth into his finger, expecting him to blow her to kingdom come. Instantly his cannon was on her, crackling as it charged. He stared at her with a raised optic ridge. Slowly, the ferret let go, grinned up at him, chittered once and curled back up into a ball. Ironhide put his cannon away and spoke, almost with a hint of affection."She can sleep in my room." He turned on his heel and walked away without a word.

Optimus, almost sounding awestruck "It seems, we now have a pet ferret."

Bumblebee gave a little victory chirp and grinned. Ratchet went to look up everything he could find on ferrets and the twins began beating the slag out of eachother. Life was good. 


End file.
